Sick
by MarcellaKatherine
Summary: Tamlin is sick, but his mate can help [ONE-SHOT].


**Hey guys! I'm Brazilian and that's why the story is in Portuguese, but you can translate it with the help of online translators (I do it straight with stories in another language lol). Anyway I have some things to say about this story ...**

**1\. It is an alternate universe**

**2\. Feyre and Tamlin were never a couple**

**3\. Tamlin is not a jerk in this story (at least he regrets it)**

**So I hope you like it and you tell me what you think.**

Tamlin olhou para a tela de seu celular. O brilho forte o fez piscar algumas vezes. Era três horas da manhã. Ele não conseguia mais dormir – resquícios de alguma gripe que pegara. Tamlin olhou para o lado apenas para encontrar sua bela esposa ainda dormindo suavemente. Beijou seus cabelos castanhos que possuía um incrível cheiro de rosas e afastou seus lençóis calmamente para não acordá-la. Em passos lentos saiu do seu quarto, fechando a porta sorrateiramente e se encaminhou para a cozinha. Ligou a luz e desabou em uma das cadeiras da mesa.

Ele estava doente já fazia quase duas semanas. Claro que estava na reta final – a febre junto com a congestão nasal e a dor de cabeça já não estavam mais presentes, restando apenas a dor no corpo e na garganta – mas mesmo assim, não via hora de se recuperar completamente. Queria voltar logo à ativa em seu trabalho e não mais a uma cama de hospital.

Ele grunhiu com o pensamento, enquanto se recostava à mesa.

\- O que está fazendo acordado? – uma mulher com cabelos castanhos volumosos estava encostada na porta, em uma posição despreocupada; com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os braços cruzados sob o peito. Seu rosto – principalmente ao redor dos olhos – ainda possuía resíduos da maquiagem que utilizara na noite anterior, na festa de lançamento de seu livro.

Deus, ela era linda! Tamlin queria beijá-la urgentemente.

\- Oh, nada de mais... eu apenas não estava conseguindo dormir. – ele disse, esforçando-se para assegurar que estava tudo bem. Tamlin não queria preocupa-la e muito menos que ela o convencesse a voltar para o hospital.

Ainda assim, sua esposa não parecia estar persuadida.

\- Ainda sente muita dor? – perguntou novamente, como se sentisse a mentira nas palavras dele. Tamlin suspirou. Como ela o conhecia tão bem? Só havia três pessoas que o conhecia tão bem a ponto de dizer quando ele estava mentindo ou não: sua mãe, Kitty e Lucien – seu melhor amigo desde a infância. Nem Feyre que foi sua melhor amiga na adolescência e a mulher que ele um dia amara o conhecia tanto assim.

\- Eu... – ele parou.

Kitty caminhou em passos curtos até a mesa e se sentou na cadeira que estava ao seu lado. Afastou alguns fios loiros que repousavam na parte superior de seu rosto e colocou a mão delicadamente no local como se esperasse encontrá-lo ardendo de febre, mas não estava. Isso era um bom sinal; significava que estava melhorando.

\- Ao menos não temos mais febre – ofereceu um sorriso gentil.

Tamlin não podia deixar de sorrir com sua delicadeza. Ainda lembrava como uma memória recente do dia que a conheceu; não foi uma ótima impressão, no entanto.

Ele havia finalmente retornado à cidade – assim que decidiu seguir uma carreira musical, tornou-se violinista e começou a viajar pelo mundo fazendo concertos. Fazia quase 10 anos que não regressava à sua cidade natal, não até souber do casamento de Feyre com Rhysand. Quando chegou, correu para se encontrar com Feyre para se declarar. Queria dizer o quanto a amava, lamentar por nunca ter confessado antes de ir embora e implorar para que desistisse desse casamento. Eles discutiram. Tamlin não entendeu na hora, mas tudo estava fadado ao fracasso. Como ele esperava que após sumir por quase dez anos, sua declaração a faria mudar de ideia e esquecer como um passe de mágica todos os anos que estava com Rhysand?

Quando Feyre estava à beira das lágrimas, Kitty entra no quarto. Tamlin não sabia, mas ela era uma antiga amiga de Feyre que se mudara da cidade com seus pais quando ainda era criança, porém, as duas nunca perderam o contato. Ela estava com um belo vestido esvoaçante azul de alças, sua maquiagem era natural e seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com apenas alguns cachos soltos.

Depois de muita luta, Kitty consegue expulsá-lo, argumentando o quanto ele estava sendo idiota e sem noção por estar aparecendo para destruir a felicidade de sua amiga em pleno dia de seu casamento. No final, ele se dá por vencido e se retira ao som das reclamações da amiga de Feyre. Dias depois, Kitty o encontra em uma cafeteria reservada e pede para ter uma conversa amigável com ele. Apesar de muita relutância e orgulho, Tamlin aceita. E por incrível que pareça, foi uma das melhores decisões que tomou em sua vida. Eles conversaram civilizadamente naquele dia. Kitty pediu desculpas por sua fala grossa no dia do casamento e Tamlin também. Pela primeira vez, Tamlin se abriu com alguém – mesmo que fosse para alguém que viu apenas duas vezes – e admitiu todos seus sentimentos. Ele estava doente de amor por Feyre e parecia que não iria esquecê-la tão cedo, mas Kitty o acolheu e por incrível que parecia o entendeu. Eles se encontraram outras vezes e a cada saída era melhor. Nesses pequenos momentos ele se esquecia de tudo. Ele se esquecia de Feyre. Era só ele e Kitty e era mais que o bastante. Quando estava pronto, Tamlin pediu desculpas para Feyre e todo o estresse que causara no dia do casório. Ela aceitou.

Tamlin não sabia ao certo quando começou a se apaixonar pela jovem escritora, apenas que com o tempo, seu coração passou a querê-la e não mais a Feyre. Era tão estranho.

Talvez fosse assim que Feyre se sentisse com Rhysand

Kitty atrapalhou suas recordações quando se levantou e foi em direção ao armário, retirando um bule e um saquinho que Tamlin conhecia bem: chá. Ele fez uma careta: odiava chá. Kitty pareceu notar a mudança de suas feições, mas ignorou com um pequeno riso. Colocou água para esquentar no bule e voltou-se o olhar para seu marido.

\- O que você está fazendo agora? – ele perguntou, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras.

\- Cuidando de você. – respondeu, como se parecesse óbvio. O que Tamlin faria sem ela?

Ele riu.

\- Eu sei – Tamlin esticou um de seus braços e alcançou a mão de sua esposa, a puxando e a levando aos lábios. - Eu não sei o que faria sem você, amor. Você é tão boa pra mim.

\- Eu sei – Kitty brincou, beijando sua testa - Eu amo você. – ela sussurrou e Tamlin podia jurar que viu estrelas em seus olhos.

\- Eu te amo mais, amor. – Tamlin viu seu rosto contrair em mais um sorriso. Dessa vez, mais tímido.

Ele iria beijá-la, mas antes que pudesse chegar mais a frente Kitty voltou sua atenção ao fogão. Após desligar, foi buscar uma xícara para que pudesse finalizar o chá.

\- Você sabe que eu posso preparar meu próprio chá, certo? – ele a provocou, enquanto a observava despejar o líquido em uma xícara e entrega-lo.

\- É claro, mas por algum motivo não fez... – Kitty refletiu, voltando-se para a cadeira que estava ao seu lado – Talvez estivesse me esperando.

\- Eu não queria te acordar. – Tamlin afirmou.

\- Eu sei, amor – ela beijou seu ombro. - Mas você sabe que eu não consigo dormir direito quando você não está na cama. – Kitty fez beicinho.

Tamlin gargalhou, mas logo se arrependeu: o movimento brusco fez com que seus músculos faciais doessem. Kitty fez uma careta quando percebeu o sofrimento de seu marido.

\- Vai passar. Eu sei que vai. Você só precisa tomar seu chá. – seus olhos estavam tristes.

Ele assentiu e tomou um gole – não estava mais tão quente. Tentou reprimir uma careta, mas sem sucesso. Era horrível.

\- Não é tão ruim assim, Tamlin. – ela cruzou os braços em desaprovação. Tamlin queria rir da sua reação, mas já havia visto que não era uma ideia tão boa assim.

\- Tem razão... é horrível. – ele voltou a provoca-la, enquanto continuava a bebericar.

\- Quer saber de uma coisa? Você realmente não me merece... – Kitty se preparou para se levantar, mas foi interrompida por uma mão em sua perna.

Tamlin vendo que sua esposa parou, inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela desviou seu rosto.

\- Não me beije. Eu tenho um encontro com Feyre mais tarde e não posso ficar doente. – ela lhe deu uma piscadela.

\- Oh, é muito bom saber que Feyre merece mais sua atenção do que eu. – ele murmurou, revirando os olhos.

\- Você é tão dramático. – Kitty mostrou a língua e o observou terminar a bebida. Quando ele se levantou para colocar a xícara na pia, ela o parou. Queria ver se ele não havia deixado nada e se não iria jogar o resto no ralo, enquanto a distraía falando alguma coisa – ele já havia feito isso antes. Tamlin era uma criança ás vezes.

No final, os dois amantes voltaram para a cama. Kitty adormeceu rapidamente, Tamlin alguns minutos depois. Mas, não antes de beijar seu ombro – que estava coberto por uma camiseta grande, a _sua_ camiseta – e murmurar suavemente um "eu te amo" em seu ouvido.

Sabendo que Kitty estaria lá para cuidá-lo, era bom ficar doente ás vezes.


End file.
